Kubera Leez
}} Kubera Leez (쿠베라 리즈), a.k.a. Leez Haias (리즈 하이아스), is the main protagonist. Kubera is her birth name, which is kept secret from anyone outside her village. "Leez" becomes her public name once she reaches her 16th birthday and leaves for the outside world. Kubera grows up sheltered from the outside world in a secluded village, raised by her mother. On the day of her 16th birthday, she loses everyone she knows and loves to a red, bird-like sura, at which time the magician Asha Rahiro enters her life in the form of a reluctant savior. Leez's mission in life becomes to seek revenge and kill the red bird, and she relies on Asha's skills and knowledge to help her achieve her goal. Little does she know that Asha has her own agenda as well. During her travels with Asha she makes new friends: a human-friendly sura she names Yuta and another magician named Ran Sairofe. She becomes close to both of them, all the while questioning her relationship with Asha. Trivia * The name "Leez Haias" consists of the surnames of Leez's parents, Rao Leez and Anna Haias. She has the greatest number of names/fake names/nicknames among all the characters: ** Kubera Leez is her real name. ** Leez Haias is her chosen alias, which becomes her public name once she reaches her 16th birthday. ** Ketergent (LINE: Kupatergent) is the name Gandharva settles on after Kubera randomly mumbles a response when he asks her for her name. ** Riche is a temporary fake name she comes up with on the fly after she almosts says "Leez." In Korean, "Leez" and "Riche" begin with the same syllable. ** Chickie is the name used by Ran Sairofe, who is uncomfortable calling her "Leez." ** Burden/'Baggage' is used more than once by Asha. * Every character Leez interacts with appears to have a different impression of her: ** Agni: Squirrel. ** God Kubera: Bunny? ** Ran: Chickie. ** Maruna: Little ant. ** Asha Rahiro: Burden/baggage. ** Gandharva: strange-looking interesting human. ** Yuta: Food. ** Sagara: an insult to the pigtails hairstyle. * Leez can visualize the Klein Bottle, a 4-dimensional object, in her head. * According to both Ran and God Kubera, Leez can memorize things word for word. * Leez has a huge appetite. She is seemingly always ready to eat and the mere mention of food has been shown to rejuvenate her instantly. Her favorite food is curry mushrooms. When she tries to console Yuta when he comes crying to her, she tells him that food is a good way to make yourself feel better when you are sad. Her eating feats include: ** eating 10 mushroom skewers ** eating 14 plates of junk food prepared by Ruche Seiran ** eating 7 large bowls of noodles ** eating a large smoked chicken, a very large pork with cabbage, a large mushroom sala, a 9type curry combination and 5 bowls of rice in one evening. Then apparently 8 hot dogs (at least), another huge bowl of rice, and 8 rolls of... something, at an all-you-can meat buffet, in very same evening ** not starving while she traveled through the water channel (she did feel excessively hungry throughout, though). ** 10 plates and bowls of various dishes at the Temple of Earth ** a... very huge stack of plates, and 3 large bowls of food, when invited by Mister (she was still hungry afterwards) ** enjoying "airline" food, while her flight is wriggling up and down several dozen meters at the time * Leez very resistant to the cold, going through the water channel her usual dress. Currygom has pointed out that if normal people went swimming in the waters of the channel they would die of cardiac arrest, but Leez was unaffected. Incidentally, she is also able to survive high-altitude temperatures: on Earth, the temperature at 8,000m~9,000 would be around -35C~-40C (-31F~-40F). * As of now, Leez has been "killed" (then revived) 5 times by 5 people using 5 different ways: ** hurled into a cliff by Taraka ** head sliced open by Asha's bhavati marut ** slammed into pillars by male-form Sagara ** body vaporized by Maruna's transcendental ** face eaten by Yuta * The above doesn't include several close encounters and/or near-suicides, including: ** nearly falling to her death from a 9050m altitude ** Claude casting hoti yama on her ** nearly drowning herself trying to retrieve the bag containing the Neutral Bow ** repeatedly jumping to her death, as she attempts to learn hoti kubera * So far, she appears to be the only character shown singing once in the series. She was singing about ear wax. * Leez is the third-shortest character (163 cm) among humans after Ruche (159 cm) and Riche Seiran (162 cm), not counting little children. Among non-humans, only Shakuntala (160 cm) and Sagara (153 cm) are shorter than her. Even Cloche is taller than her (165 cm). * Leez has the third-largest breast size (75D) among human characters, after her mother (80D, down from 75E when she was younger) and Parr Hael (80D). However, she is no match for suras and/or gods: Shuri is 80F, while Kali and Taraka are 75F. Female-form Vasuki's breast size is sadly not provided. Sadly for her, these "lumps of fat" appear to grow bigger still later on. * Leez has lost a shoe or a slipper 3 times throughout the series (apparently, in Korea, losing one's shoe is a symbol of loss): ** after Yuta returned from the water channel ** when jumping over a chasm ** when Yuta kisses her * During the first season, Currygom included a periodic side story, "The Daily Life of Goobera," featuring several characters from the main story in the alternate universe of a Korean high school. The main character is Goo Bera, counterpart to Kubera Leez. For various reasons, the author has decided to no longer include it with the webtoon. References es:Kubera Leez Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Goobera